The work of the ADAPT Center will be performed in three Cores (Administrative; Scholarship and Mentoring; and Methods), four proposed interdisciplinary projects, and a series of new pilots funded in-kind. The Administrative Core will manage Center operations, fund new research pilots, facilitate interdisciplinary collaboration, and evaluate center effectiveness. The Scholarship and Mentoring Core will assist investigators to conceptualize and study cognitive/affective symptoms, and intervene in ways that promote patients' and their family caregivers' adaptive abilities. The Methods Core will assist investigators in using trajectory methods to study trajectories of cognitive/affective symptoms and symptom sequelae to describe patterns, variability, and change over time. The aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1 .coordinate and integrate all Center activities; 2.provide administrative staff support to Center investigators; 3.Fund new research pilots related to understanding cognitive/affective symptom experience and symptom sequelae in chronic illness and how to ameliorate symptoms, symptom distress and symptom sequelae using adaptive approaches 4.promote interactions among Center investigators to develop new interdisciplinary studies about cognitive/affective symptom experience and symptom sequelae in chronic illness and how to ameliorate symptoms, symptom distress and symptom sequelae using adaptive approaches; and 5.evaluate the effectiveness of the Center in achieving its aims.